masinfandomcom-20200214-history
Wisp
The Wisp is the default starting class, T0 that has a total of 4 options to Tier up/Evolve into. Base Stats 1 Str, 1 Agi, 1 Int, 300 base HP 11- 22 base damage, 2 base armor Skills Pure Evil Passive * Each attack deals an additional: All Stats x0.4 magic damage. Fine Line Passive * Increases attack speed by 75%. Corruption Passive * Increases physical damage +15 Purification Passive * Increases movement speed +100 Crossroads of Reincarnation Active F * Effect if used while holding a Angel, Devil, or Human Soul. Your wisp will Tier up to the respective class. * Angel Soul = Angel Class * Devil Soul = Devil Class * Human Soul = Human Class Crossroads of Reincarnation! This ability is unlocked when a character reaches level 30 as a wisp. What does it do? You will now be able to tier up or evolve into an Angel, Devil, or the "Hidden" Human Class. This is done by going to Luchifare. He is in the top left corner in the spawn area. If you are level 30 when you Approach him, he will transport you to a small area where there are two different enemies. First is the Angel's Spirit, Second is the Devil's Spirit. Killing either of these two will drop their respective soul. With which you can Reincarnate to the corresponding Class. the hidden class Human is dropped by either one, but it has a low chance to drop. (Good luck!) Angel The Primary Stat is Int. Starting Int as a wisp doesn't do much but give a small amount of damage with your first passive ''Evil, ''Which leave you with little damage and no health bonus. Getting the Angel class as soon as possible is highly recommended if you are wishing to scale with Int. Devil Primary Stat is Str. Starting Str as a wisp is helpful for getting health, as in the early game having some extra hit points is super helpful. The Devil's spells do scale as All Stats and Top Stat, So he could go any of the 3 Stat types. He does energizes with Str the best because his only passive grants armor. Human Primary Stat is Agi, Starting Agi as a wisp means your scaling physical damage so as long as you do more damage and hit fast enough bosses should fall pretty easy. only issue is that your going to be as squishy as the things your killing. The Human scales perfectly with Agi as its an auto based. Secret Class Satan For a full guide on getting to Satan click the above link to take you to the Satan page where everything is explained in detail. Tips/Guide As a Wisp Items are everything to you. Following the natural progression of the game. Starting with the Bandit King Marble, then the Barbarian Tribal Chief Griman, then finally onto Fallen King Arthas Menethil. Before getting to Arthas you should be ready to Tier up into your T1 Classes that are listed above or brave on for the journey to becoming Satan. T1 Classes will have a much easier time killing Arthas then running at him as a wisp. This holds true from here on out in the game.